This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various amusement rides have been created to provide passengers with unique motion and visual experiences. For example, theme rides can be implemented with single-passenger or multi-passenger ride vehicles that travel along a fixed path or variable path. To provide consistent and efficient passenger experiences, traditional theme rides generally provide passengers a limited amount of control over the ride vehicles, such as interacting with buttons or display devices, or steering the ride vehicles along a narrow channel or track. Moreover, during traditional theme rides in which the passengers can steer their ride vehicles, the ride vehicle generally follows a fixed progression of linear events, such that passengers view scenes in a desired order. In some cases, human operators are tasked with monitoring and managing movement of the ride vehicles through the traditional theme rides; however, such monitoring may be costly and/or provide irregular coverage of the ride vehicles. Accordingly, it is now recognized that there is a need for an improved amusement ride that provides greater freedom of ride vehicle movement to create a more adventurous ride experience.